


All Cowboys Go To Heaven

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Misha's riding innuendos, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's arms slide around Misha's waist and Misha leans against the firm body behid him. He can hear Jensen inhale deeply, feel him nuzzle into his neck.<br/>"You are an absolute assbut, Misha." Jensen presses a kiss behind his ear.<br/>"I didn't mean it that way." Misha's hands wander up almost involulintarily to grab Jensen's head and touch his soft hair, pulling him closer.<br/>"Doesn't matter." Jensen's kisses mark a trail down Misha's neck. "If only you mean it now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Cowboys Go To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This fic of course is a response to Misha's riding innuendos ;) I know it's a bit late but I was sick and had a major writer block... Did you miss me?

Misha is sure of one thing - he certainly is already dead this time. He didn't even mean it **that** way, it just... sounded as if he did but he could only guess that Jensen has a hard time believing in his version of events. A bit anxious and afraid, he enters their apartment, locks the door behind himself, exhales sharply and closes his eyes.

He hears familiar steps.

It is probably a bit creepy that he recognizes them but if you know someone for so many years, if you hear them walk so often, if you know the weight of that person almost as well as the Earth itself, you just feel how different, how special they are.  
That silent whizz of breath is also a sound you know by heart, the way it tickles your ear... memorable.  
"Hey, Mish..." you don't even have to be this close to shiver every time you hear this voice.

"Jen..." Misha murmurs silently.

Jensen's arms slide around Misha's waist and Misha leans against the firm body behid him. He can hear Jensen inhale deeply, feel him nuzzle into his neck.  
"You are an absolute assbut, Misha." Jensen presses a kiss behind his ear.  
"I didn't mean it that way." Misha's hands wander up almost involulintarily to grab Jensen's head and touch his soft hair, pulling him closer.  
"Doesn't matter." Jensen's kisses mark a trail down Misha's neck. "If only you mean it now."  
Misha smiles to himself. _A good kind of death._ he decides.  
With a smooth whirl he turns around in Jensen's arms to face him and his smile becomes a bit more goofy at the sight of affection in these green eyes.  
"Of course." he says. "I'm a man of my word." he pulls Jensen into a kiss.

Their tongues battle lazily as they slowly heat up in their passion, lips swelling under the sweet onslaught. As usually they don't even know how they find themselves in the bed but their way there doesn't matter, they only care for their now.

They worship each other's bodies, undressing slowly, every touch followed by a kiss, soft caress of the lips. Misha's tongue is lively around Jensen's nipples, teasing them, never touching the perky tip. Jensen groans, hating and loving it at the same time, and Misha pushes him onto white sheets.  
"Mish..." Jensen sounds completely breathless.

Misha feels the power he has over his lover. He grins and then nibbles delicately on the teat before him, eliciting another moan from him. He glances up and sees his tense face, closed eyes, and mouth gasping for more air. Apparently he is the one doing the killing tonight after all.  
He smirks smugly and presses soft kisses on every rib outlined beneath Jensen's smooth skin. Taking his time, he goes gradually lower and he knows exactly how much it deconstructs his man.

By the time he reaches his belly and the line of curly hair, Jensen is trembling with need and Misha loves the sight, wants to store this memory forever. He purrs silently in delight and carefully kisses the dripping head of Jensen's cock. The precome tastes of lust and he instantly needs more of that so he takes him whole in, sucking, licking, and grazing with his teeth until Jensen is truly helpless. He babbles nonsense, gripping the sheets and begging him to give more and stop at the same time. Misha marvels at the weight on his tongue for a while longer before he lets go of him and sits back on his heels.

He waits for Jensen to open his eyes.

"Mish..." Jensen's pupils are dilated and Misha wants to kiss him really badly so he does.  
Jensen cups his ass and squeezes, driven crazy by the taste of himself on Misha's tongue but Misha backs away a little and looks him in the eyes from beneath half-closed eyelids.  
"I wanna ride you now, Jen." he murmurs.  
Jensen just stares at him wide-eyed, lost in one of those moments of disbelief when he doubts that Misha is even real. The lips that find his a moment later are very far from virtual though and he allows himself to get lost in them.

Misha is smiling mischievously next time they part and he reaches to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. He arches his eyebrow and takes Jensen's hand to pour some of it onto his fingers and then does the same with his own palm. Watching Jensen's face, he reaches back and slowly pushes his forefinger in, up to the first joint and further as he feels his muscles adjust.  
"Care to join?" he asks and Jensen needs a while to comprehend what he means.  
He pulls Misha closer to himself and reaches his hole to slide his finger in next to Misha's. Misha bites his lip and nods a little when he feels he can take more. They work in tandem, scissoring him open and Misha enjoys the way their fingers slide against each other inside of him.

After a while Jensen adds his second digit and Misha involuntarily starts thrusting back against their hands.  
"I need more." he groans. "I need you."  
At that Jensen slides his fingers out and forcefully pulls Misha into a kiss. Misha growls, biting his lip and crawling onto him to grab his cock and pump few times before he aims.  
"Ready for a ride?" he asks, his voice raspy and low.  
"Fuck." Jensen feels his cock twitch with anticipation. "Yes."

Misha kisses him quickly, almost brutally and then with a sharp movement settles himself on Jensen's dick. It's thick and burning hot, stretching him incredibly and he moans, wriggling his ass to adjust the angle. Jensen gasps and grabs Misha's hips to hold him steady and help himself hold it back a little longer. Misha huffs and bites his lower lip, feeling his muscles relax, heat raising in his cheeks. He glances at Jensen, who fights to keep himself together, and his mouth bends into a smile and then into a smug smirk again. Slowly he raises himself up and looking at Jensen's beatific expression, sinks back down, a silent groan escaping his mouth.

He maintains the torturously lazy rhythm to find the perfect angle and soon he sees the stars as the head of Jensen's cock grazes his prostate. He arches his back and begins to move faster. He feels Jensen's fingers dig into his hips and the thought of finding bruises there next morning sends a shiver down his spine.  
Jensen groans and starts thrusting up to meet his movements and they work together in their own, familiar lilt.  
"Fuck." Jensen roars and digs his nails into Misha's flesh.  
"Like it?" Misha huffs and gasps seeing fire in Jensen's eyes.

Jensen grabs Misha's cock and starts pumping him with sharp twists of his wrist until Misha has a problem to maintain any regularity of his movements. It gets frantic and messy with Misha's precome dripping between Jensen's fingers. Jensen keeps fucking into him mercilessly and it's only a matter of seconds before Misha loses it completely and comes yelping Jensen's name. Jensen groans, feeling Misha's muscles clench around him, and lets his orgasm take over, coming in the warmth of Misha's tight heat, milking the last drops out of his cock.

Misha remains still for a moment of pure bliss before he lets Jensen's dick slip out, groaning at the sudden emptiness. Then he concentrates on Jensen's calm and flushed face and leans down to kiss him delightfully slowly before placing himself on the bed by his side. Jensen turns to face him and they slide comfortably into each other's arms, pressing their bodies flush.

"Mish..." Jensen murmurs after a while and kisses Misha's eyelid.  
"Hmmm?" Misha snuggles into his embrace, his eyes closed and face peacefully joyful.  
"Have I ever told you that I love your headless declarations?" he asks, starting to stroke Misha's hair.  
"Not explicitly." Misha opens one eye and smirks. "But your actions speak volumes, I'm afraid."  
"More than me saying that I love every bit of you?" Jensen sounds smug.  
"That one they just confirm." Misha chuckles and rubs his nose against Jensen's.  
"What a dork..." Jensen is in obvious awe as he grins. "And all of this dorkness just mine."  
"How fortunate, huh?" Misha's eyes are twinkling cheerfuly.  
"Absolutely." this statement is surprisingly serious and for a while they just look at each other, basking in their shared affection.

And Misha thinks that maybe he actually is dead after all because surely this... this is exactly how he always imagined his heaven.


End file.
